Hostile Intimacy
by Manny Siliezar
Summary: As everyone already knows, Travis can be quite... annoying to put it blunt, ESPECIALLY when he's in the mood to satisfy his mischievous desires. He simply cannot resist his urges to torment everyone, ESPECIALLY Katie. Watch as the two slowly transform from hostility into intimacy in these Chronological One-Shots. Rated T for teenagers and their hormones.
1. Daughter of Demeter

**Before An: Title a working progress...**

**AN: Hello, thank you for reading this badboy, I hope my summary is not misleading or anything along those lines. These are indeed one-shots that mainly focus on Travis and Katie, although other characters do make a debut. This is mostly my attempt at romance and humour. A first for romance, so please, do not expect anything overly 'fluffy' or good for the matter. Furthermore, I like to have the slowest of build-ups. SO, I recommend reading this late at night when you're in that bubbly mood and literally any piece of writing is considered a masterpiece. I know some y'all get that reference.**

**Please Review , feedback is hella thankful that being constructive or naught.(Though please let it be constructive… )**

**Those who read my other stories, My laptop broke down miserably preventing me from any real long writings. I wrote this over the phone, (a struggle believe me). When I get that badboy fixed up I'll gladly continue writing away.**

**Disclaimer: Mr. Riordan has full ownership to all of the characters presented. And the location, and the slang.**

* * *

#1 – Daughter Of Demeter

Travis Stoll, a familiar name no doubt. This teenage demi-god has a tendency of... well, causing havoc alongside his baby brother, Connor Stoll. The two immediately gained a notorious reputation of being obnoxiously annoying. Not exactly the most intimidating of titles, yet the one most heeded. The two brothers, only distinguished apart through their height, have honed their 'inherited' traits at a very young age. The proof of this evidently present in their elaborate and crude pranks. Obviously, practical jokes of their caliber will always guarantee them an angry response. The very source of retaliation always, in the form of a thoroughly enraged daughter of Demeter. Naturally, Travis considered her his very source of entertainment, prompting for the beginning of the most prominent love-hate relationship in all of Half-Blood.

Anyways, the sky was grey and bleak, the puffy cotton candy clouds nonexistent as the empty grey void consumed the entire surface. Despite the inevitable downpour, the camp was granted protection from the cruel excerpts of weather. The wind chilled to the bone piercing through clothing as if nothing. The cool temperature eradicated any traces of humidity, freezing over the very pores of one's skin. The overcast weather portrayed a gloomy atmosphere amongst the campers, making them more susceptible to frustration and anger. The perfect combination as a gleeful Travis carelessly skipped down the dry mud patted ground. Slipped under his arm was a thick shiny red book, which had stray blueprints poking out from the edges. A lopsided smirk was firmly plastered on his face as he continued to stroll down the trail, brushing his open hand against the frail textures of plants and leafs. His sky blue eyes gleamed with mischief as he advanced towards his Hermes Cabin.

The door screeched out in disagreement once it was open. The elfish-like boy slipped in and haphazardly collapsed onto the adhesive and soft touch his mattress had to offer. After a long dragged sigh, and stretching his limbs, Travis finally commenced, first by snapping his book open.

Comfortably resting on his bed, Travis with a critical eye absorbed every single individual word present in the thick text. His attention was solely devoted to the book in hand that he was capable of ignoring all his other younger half-siblings, who were in the process of brewing a ruckus. His facial facade consisted of only two expressions, the occasional one of eureka and some approving nods as he continued to passionately read from the book.

"Yo-... Is that what I think it is?" A rather familiar person questioned, slight traces of excitement seeping out from their steady voice.

Quickly lowering the book and averting his attention from it, Travis linked eyes with his brother Connor, a massive bubbly grin printed on his face as he nodded in agreement.

"NO WAY! When did it come in?" Connor squealed, his excitement surpassing his ability to stay composed.

"Just today actually, I've read all I wanted from it for now. Here." Travis responded as he gently tossed the book into the outstretched open palms.

Lifting up from the bed, Travis made his way towards the exit in anticipation of venturing back out into the wilderness.

"Where are you going?" Connor mumbled, his true attention drawn towards the shiny cover of the fresh book. His blue eyes ogling the black bolded title: **The Practical Joker's Handbook** _the Sequel_.

"Putting what I learned to practice." Travis answered with a smirk.

After a few hours of vigorous searching and difficult bartering, Travis finally collected all his desired ingredients. By now, the grey sluggish sky blackened to one of complete darkness, the only light sources being the torches sporadically placed all around camp. From a distance, the torches would appear like unorthodox vibrant blemishes in the forest coat of dark green.

Travis entered the camp store with a hand firmly wrapped around a misty glass cup. A bell rang announcing his presence to the lone individual still working there. A head snapped towards the direction of the door, green eyes furrowing violently as soon as they registered who walked forward.

"Hey Katie! Wanna see a trick?" Travis enthusiastically called.

Broom grasped against her chest, Katie eyed her nemesis with a cautious gaze. She narrowed her brows and wrinkled her nose, the very sight disgusting her.

"What do you want?" She coldly demanded.

"Wow, take it easy, I just wanna offer a proposition." Travis raised his open hand in submission as his aqua blue eyes widen in legitimate fear.

"Hmm... fine, what is it?" Katie asked, keeping a relatively safe distance away from the notorious prankster.

"Five drachmas says I can pin this cup of water to the wall." Travis challenged, a ghost smile curling at the edges of his mouth.

"Are you serious? Deal." Katie replied in a heartbeat, her facade of cold cruelty shattered by the outrageous and very much so impossible bet.

Taking his cue, Travis walked towards one of the oaken beige beams and touched his icy cup of water to the wall. Magically grabbing a pin from his pocket, the prankster slowly illustrated the projected path of the item as he repetitively brought it close to the glass than taking it away, like in a swaying motion.

"Hurry up already." Katie complained, ditching the broom and crossing her arms in annoyance.

The sudden outburst was enough to break Travis' concentration as he clumsily dropped the pin. The two pair of eyes traced the harmless needle's path as it bounced against the wooden floorboards.

"Great, Look what you did, mind getting that?" Travis asked pointing to the pin clearly out of his reach. Tentative at first, Katie finally gave in and slowly inched forward. She then crouched down and fetched the pin.

A sadistic-like smirk intensified as Travis slowly tipped the cool chilly water onto his crouching counterpart. The shock of the incident caused for Katie to arch her neck back and pinch her shoulders together. Once the cup was fully empty and she was completely soaked, Katie instantly snapped back onto her feet. Her green eyes burning like the fiery pits of Tartarus themselves.

"Um... hand slipped?" the trickster offered before spinning on his heels and dashing towards the door. Katie blindly followed.

Whipping the door open with two hands, Travis took a giant leap off from the porch and recklessly crashed against the dirt surface, bobbling over in an attempt to roll out of it. Katie, only mildly skeptical, used the stairs and took the most linear path towards her prey. She did exactly what Travis was anticipating her to do. Katie only managed two steps before her green sneakers were completely covered in murky brown sticky goo. This pseudo brown superglue is usually used by campers to slow down opponents or monsters, which did so with Katie, as her feet was firmly stuck to the ground but her momentum propelling her forward.

Travis casually marched away from the scene, snickering as he had his two hands buried deep into his pockets, only listening to the cusses and complaints of a thoroughly enraged daughter of Demeter.

* * *

**Clingy Author Note: Hope that was to your liking. These are likely going to be short, even shorter. My phone makes it look big though. anyways, I have a review question for you lovely people, any decent title names? Cause I don't have any….**


	2. Ghost Story

**AN: Hey, hope any of you liked the first chapter/shot. Please read and review opinions!**

* * *

#2 – Ghost Story

"No... That's a bad idea." Travis slurred. His boredom quite prominent as his hands barely kept his head up.

"Why's that?" Connor countered from beside him.

The two sat at a classic camp fire, one circled by rocks and neatly set up with wooden logs. The embers danced against the evening winds. The moon was high in the sky, perfectly mirrored in the lake. Percy, Annabeth, Silena, Beckendorf, Katie and a bunch of others all sat in lawn chairs surrounding the spot, perhaps awaiting stories to be shared, or simply enjoying the warmth the flames produced. Nevertheless, the sounds of conversation drowned out most of Travis' petty moans of complaint.

"You know what? Why not, go for it." Travis whispered as he leaned closer into his brother's ear.

Both their smirks grew in unison as the two boys stared fondly into the fire, the light reflecting into their crystal blue eyes.

"Ahem." Connor coughed as he stood up, "May I have your attention? It's awfully dark out, so why not share a perfect ghost story?" He asked after silencing the crowd of campers.

"Sounds like fun." Percy commented breaking the newly formed silence.

Receiving Percy's approval was more than enough. Connor already knew that the others would gladly listen and follow suit. Quickly hushing the stray murmurs, the narrator began in his most haunting voice possible. Which, in reality, was just him speaking in an octave deeper and rasping his voice to the point one would believe his throat was actual sand paper.

"This horrific tale starts when the moon is at its highest vantage point. Th-"

"Hades, are you going to speak like that throughout the whole story?" Katie interrupted, annoyance stuck to her words.

Forking his hand across his brown hair, combing it to the side Connor connected eyes with hers. Disapprovingly swaying his head like a pendulum, the Hermes born stared, shifting his weight onto one leg.

"Are you done?" Connor questioned feigning eagerness.

"..."

"As I was saying, the reason this story takes place during the moon's highest point is..." Connor froze, a quizzical expression on his face, the tell-tale sign of someone completely forgetting what they're doing.

"I'll take it from here." Travis said patting his brother's shoulder and subtly ushering him back onto a chair.

"Truth be told, it's actually just a legendary legend." Travis spoke, enthralling the crowd's attention.

The starry night sky enveloped the grounds in darkness. The sound of popping splinters and singing wildlife were the only things audible. The crowd was completely quiet, greatly awaiting the story to be told.

"You see, there once was a haunted camp. And... and it was haunted. But, there was a crazed lunatic who lived there, or sorta did. He wore a hockey mask to conceal his warped face and used two long dulled machetes to dismember others. And, ummm, a movie was made... well it was more like eight or nine movies actually, but that's not crucial to the plot, you see, the most impor-"

"Aren't you just summarizing Friday The 13th?" Beckendorf deadpanned raising an eyebrow in mild confusion.

"Are you going to tell the story?" Travis remarked.

"I'm starting to wish you won't." Annabeth coughed.

Percy snorted in response, in an attempt to suppress his laughter.

"Okay. Annabeth. Do you happen to know any ghost stories that don't involve spiders?" The Stoll asked impatiently.

"In a matter of fact, I do." The blonde replied wickedly.

_**Line break**_

Travis never felt so scared in his life. His bladder demanded for him to leave, but his ruined state of mind completely disagreed. The washrooms were engulfed in shadows. That was simply a risk he was not willing to take.

"Who else needs to go to the washrooms?" Katie asked once the group of teens calmed.

Oblivious to who asked, Travis raised his hand.

"...great."

_**Line break**_

Despite the two having a passionate displeasure of being in the others company, both made an exception. The very thought of having to go alone full throttled their imagination into thinking up the most obscure and gruesome of deaths.

"So..." Travis ventured.

"Please don't talk to me." Katie sternly ordered.

"Well that's just mean."

"Should have thought of that before pouring water on me."

"You're still not over that?"

"Of course not!" Katie shouted, scurrying birds from their branches.

The two stopped in their tracks, ADHD and paranoia a devastating combination. After waiting a full minute and tentatively surveying their surroundings the two recommenced their hike.

"Quite the scary story huh." Travis brought up.

"I guess, I've heard scarier." Katie replied from in front of him, not bothering to look back.

"Is that so? Wait," Travis quickly came to a halt, refusing to move a single inch, "did you hear that?"

"What? What is it?" The latter whispered, her voice strained in an attempt to stay steady.

"It sounds like footsteps." The former whispered in response .

Katie was glued in place, her heart thumping madly. She quietly scanned the area looking for anything out of the ordinary since hearing wasn't going to be an option. Only then, did she realize what it was, two towering arms clamped against her shoulders. With a bloodcurdling scream Katie retaliated by swinging her arm and pinching her eyelids shut, a loud echoing clap boomed as she crunched the back of her hand against her assailant. After a minute of nothing but the cool night breeze blowing, Katie poked one of her eyes opened. Lying on the dirt trail curled up in fetal position, Travis had his nose cupped under his two hands, stifling pained groans.

"Bad...idea." He coldly mumbled from the ground.


	3. Sunny Days & Lemonade

**AN: Awesome! first review, sorry if I sound quite childish, but that's great! Please review and read(in that order if you like... no plz don't) it means a great deal!**

* * *

#3 – Sunny Day and Lemonade

The blazing sun towered over top Camp Half-Blood. Regardless of the protective barrier that enclosed the camp, nothing could really protect them from the scorching temperatures. The heat was so overwhelming that one would suffer from delusions if they stayed cooking under the sun for long. Too sum it up. it was a hot merciless day.

Travis was making the most of it as he sat under the cover of shady treetops. His back lazily lay against the trunk of an oak tree. His forehead, sweaty as he made lack lustred efforts to fan himself with a thin sheet of paper. For once in some time, the overcast grey sky was replaced with a vibrant blue, not a single cloud in sight. The birds chirped as others flew lowly to the ground in daring escapades. The dirt dry road became dusty and the green grass rich and healthy.

All in all, if one were able to dismiss the uncomfortable heat, the place was quite soothing and relaxing. Especially if it gave the needed peace and quiet to scheme up the perfect of pranks. Travis, abandoning his previous task decided to use his sheet for more effective uses. Inspired, the boy hastily jotted down instructions for his newly acquired plan. His focus drawn towards his messy and illegible writing as he squinted his eyes in concentration. Unconsciously, his tongue poked out from within his lopsided smirk.

"What are you doing?"

In response, Travis lifted his head and laid his glowing excited eyes onto a skeptical Katie. They quickly dulled and lost their sense of exhilaration. Instead, he scanned her, she wore the usual orange camp shirt like everyone else and some ragged bleached blue jeans. Held by one arm, she balanced a wide oval shaped basket against her hip. The red fruity contents filled the basket completely up to the brink.

"Not up for discussion." Travis replied.

"Are you still mad about that _thing_?" Katie questioned, as she readjusted the basket.

"I am not!" Travis retorted far too quickly for his own good.

"It wasn't my fault. You shouldn't have tried to scare me."

"If I remember correctly, you shattered my eardrums then swatted me." Travis deadpanned.

"So, you may have scared me a little." The latter shrugged, finally carrying her hefty load with both arms.

"Really regretted that." Travis mumbled, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"So you'll stop?"

"Nope." Travis chanted, popping the p.

No longer feeling inclined to continue the conversation, Katie trotted along the path. Travis traced the curves of her retreating figure with a gazing watch. Then shortly after, the sudden realization hit, he just stared at Katie's posterior and didn't even consider looking away. The tips of his ears turned a fiery crimson as he quickly snapped his head back to the sheet in hand.

_**Line break**_

As the hours passed, the blistering heat increased. Mere shade alone was not enough to keep one cool. Travis picking up on the alteration decided to head back to the cabin. The short five minute walk was enough for him and his orange shirt to be drenched in precipitate.

The Stoll immediately went for his drawer and picked out a clean sweat free shirt. He was in the middle of replacing his top when Connor finally spoke, "Well hello there."

Startled Travis cranked his neck towards the teen. Connor sat nonchalantly at the study, a leg resting on the other in the formal manner when he was in the mood to talk business.

"Hades, Connor when did you even get here?" The changing teen questioned.

"Just shortly after you, anyways I have something to show you." Connor smirked.

The teen leaned back on the plush office chair and arched his arm collecting what looked like a digital camera. The chime of a technological bell rang indicating the camera was turned on. After fiddling around with the features, Connor flipped the item, revealing the screen and a video playing.

Travis prematurely finished changing, just one of the sleeves properly on in order to focus onto the camera's footage. There, an oddly familiar scene played out, a familiar boy sat at the trunk of a familiar tree and conversed with a familiar girl. Then afterwards, the familiar boy stared at the familiar girl's retreating figure a little too eagerly.

Travis' heart sank as his stomach churned. His brother had to see that? Of all people, his brother would be the only one to blackmail him for it. With a loud exaggerated sigh the teen completed changing.

"Do you really want me to bring up the time you liked that Ares girl just 'cause she seemed like the type to be _rough_?"

"WOW, you just did?" Connor rebuffed, the colour of his skin boiling up.

"What about the time you _fell in love_ with the Apollo gal?"

"Okay, Okay, calm down now and no one will get hurt." The latter desperately expressed.

"Or the time you were into that Hephaestus beast of a woman? Tartarus she was huge."

"Sweet Zeus I get it!"

"How about I strike you a deal?" Travis recommended more than questioned, his signature crooked smirk glued in place.

"Uh-huh?" Connor intelligently nodded.

"Why don't we pretend none of this ever happened? We can seal the deal over a glass of freshly made lemonade I spotted at the Big House." Travis persuaded, wrapping a falsely comforting arm around his brother's shoulder.

"Ye-yeah, I li-like the so-sound of that." Connor stumbled, his confidence drained along with his pride.

With a loud pat on the back, Travis ushered his brother out the door. The promise of the sourly sweet beverages already quenching their parched throats.


	4. Death Threats & Emerald Eyes

**AN: Alright, please read and review your thoughts! Hope you like it so far! This is the last of my daily updates. Let me know if it's a series worth continuing! wouldnt want to waste all your lovely time! :) Without furtherado:**

* * *

#4 – Death Threats and Emerald Eyes

The sun was high and the climate humid. Despite this, Travis laid comfortably on his beach towel, an umbrella plopped beside him granting a bountiful amount of shade. His attention glued to his favourite red book. On occasions his eyes would flicker up from his enchanting text and scan his peers. The campers littered the shore gleefully splashing one another or tanning on their backs parallel to him.

He would continue his routine for a few more minutes before finally deciding to take a dip in the calm waters of the lake. Slipping his sandals off, he poked his bare toe into the surface. A chilling sensation rode up and surged through his body stiffing him instantly. After accustoming to the temperature drop, Travis continued advancing into the still waters. After much psyching, the Hermes born plunged entirely into the water. His mop brown hair drifted in a suspended state. The sun beamed down turning the water a transparent teal. He finally resurfaced whipping his long hair behind him, a line of water following. An exhilarating wide grin spread across his face revealing his crystal white teeth. Swaying his head from side to side, Travis scanned the waters for his carbon copy. A newly sprung idea consuming his thoughts.

There Connor stood, acting far too friendly with a few Aphrodite girls. Travis' mood dimmed, alongside with his smile. There went his number one accomplice, submitted to all sorts of meaningless mumbo jumbo.

"What's the matter?" Percy asked, as he erupted from the confinements of the water.

Travis panicked slightly raising his arms in defense before recuperating.

" It's nothing, Connor's just a bit busy." Travis shrugged, thrusting his thumb in said direction.

"Jealous?" Percy mocked, as he circled the boy in question with ease, as if the currents were willingly gliding him across the surface.

"Naw, I'm just without a partner. Say, you mind if I ask you a question?" Travis chuckled, the very thought of him being attracted to girls seemed foreign and distracting.

Percy froze in place, raising a skeptical brow before proceeding, "You just did, but you can ask another."

"Why do you bother swimming? You won't get wet, isn't that defeating the purpose?" Travis questioned. He noticed the latter release a sigh of relief, as if Percy were anticipating a different question entirely.

"I'm in my element when I swim. Just like how you probably feel when you 'borrow things' and pull pranks on others." Percy answered honestly.

"Quite insightful." Travis concluded, his well known smirk growing.

"Uhh, I don't like the look of that."

"So, I heard your nickname was Seaweed Brain." Travis started.

"Hmm? Where did you hear that?" Percy sheepishly replied, the bridge of his nose turning a deep red.

"Are you blushing?"

"No." Percy answered far too quickly.

"Hold up, **you** like Annabeth?" Travis gasped, clasping his head in between his two hands.

"What? No…" the Poseidon born paused, "Ok, maybe a little, but if you tell anyone I will drown you right here, right now." Percy threatened, his voice raspy and dark. His eyes dulled as he narrowed his brows in a hostile manner.

Gulping, Travis promised on the river Styx he would never speak of it, and quickly made his way back to shore fearing for his very life.

_**Line Break**_

Travis decided to leave early, his brother still wrapped around the Aphrodite girls' fingers and his appetite to swim in the same body of water as Percy non-existent. With the towel hoisted around his neck and book in hand, the Hermes born skipped down the dusty trail.

After changing into a new set of clothing Travis hiked down towards the strawberry fields. Once arriving, he only spotted one sole person still tending them. The bushels were neatly aligned and vibrant green. Katie, with a basket beside her, was on her knees carefully picking at the fragile berries.

"Why are you working during a day like this?" Travis questioned as he advanced towards her.

"Why do you care?" Katie snapped as she lifted from her position and slid her arm across her forehead.

A ring of sweat oozed around her collar, her brown hair was messily put in a bun, stray frizzy locks poked out in all directions like Medusa's coiled snakes.

"Just asking. Maybe you should take a break." The former suggested.

Katie raised a brow in confusion.

"Look, I appreciate you trying to be friendly and all, but the reality is, I really dislike you. **A lot**." The Demeter born bluntly stated.

"That's fine, the feelings mutual." Travis answered nonchalantly, covering up his stinging pride with an apathetic façade.

"Then why are you even talking to me?" Katie asked, although reverted her attention back onto the sweet berries that dangled loosely from their vines.

"Are you familiar with the phrase, Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer?" Travis started, plucking some leaves from the giant bushel out of mild boredom.

"Uh-huh, Where are you going with this?" Katie answered spinning her head into Travis' direction, her emerald eyes widen in horror as she witnessed her beautiful plant's stems and leaves torn apart.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BABY?!" Katie screamed, startling her counterpart off balance.

With a wave of her hand, vines erupted from the ground and firmly tangled the teen in a lassoed fashion. With a plop, the tied up Travis crashed against the ground brewing a dust cloud in result.

"Sweet Zeus, do you mind?" Travis called from his fallen position, thinner vines spewing from the ground and reinforcing the tangled vegetation.

"You deserved it." Katie said as she raised herself onto her feet with the basket in hands.

"Where do you think you're going?" Travis stammered.

"Taking your suggestion, a break." Katie replied before wondering off, ditching her counterpart without a single trace of remorse.


	5. Revenge through Chocolate

**AN: New concept, switching into first person, let me know if what you think of the change!**

* * *

#5 – Revenge through…Chocolate?

POV Travis

I've had the worst slump of my whole entire life! I mean seriously, I've been humiliated more times than I have pranked in the last two weeks! It's outrageous if you ask me, the king of Pranksters himself should not have to endure such a pathetic depression. I needed to step my game, and soon.

Lately a specific Katie what's her last name has been harassing me, so I guess you could say the tables have turned. I swear to the gods, she enjoys watching my squirm under her green thumb. The very flashback makes me ache all over. I had to stay victim to her vines for nearly fourteen hours before anyone realize I was missing. Apparently Katie said I went to sleep early or something and no one considered it strange that my bed was empty.

Revenge.

Oh how I needed my bitterly sweet revenge. I know just the way to get it too.

It was vastly late in the night, or early in the morning when I slipped out of my sheets and quietly awoke Connor. His senses slowly seeped back into him as he blinked away his tiredness. The both of us dressed accordingly to the damp and chilly darkness. The two of us cracked a window open and quietly poured out from it.

Hidden under our porch was perfectly concealed and preserved chocolates, I couldn't help the smirk growing on my face, the very scene I have yet to witness already playing over and over.

"We only have a few minutes, an hour best knowing Katie and her weird sleep schedule." Connor whispered as the two of us army crawled towards Cabin four.

In hindsight, crawling was a bad idea given how wet the vegetation gets over night. Connor and I were completely drenched in precipitate. Well, at least the chocolates are still in phenomenal condition. And on that note, the two of us went to work.

We sprinkled our chocolates All over their cabin. The sweet hollow bunnies littered the grass roof and all other possible spots you could think of, the railings, window stills, floorboards, stairs, we even managed to perfectly balance one on the door knob. The cabin was completely bombarded with chocolate bunnies. Satisfied with our work, the two of us smirked victoriously. However, we quickly followed phase two of our plan. Hide. Connor and I had to flee the area, amongst the trees to make sure we avoid Katie's death glare once she wakes.

Chocolate bunnies you ask? Well, for starters it's not remotely near Easter time. But that's the whole point really, our friend Katie tends to be old school, likes to follow tradition. This is clearly a violation to her values. Furthermore, the hollow bunnies have a pretty low melting point. They nearly melted just being held in our palms for a split second or so. As soon as the sun pierces the horizon those bunnies will be toast. The cabin would look like one of the compartments of the Willy Wonka factory. And Katie's reaction would be like finding one of the golden tickets.

The two of us stayed concealed in our tree fortress for nearly an hour before we even heard anything worthwhile. Our wishes were granted, the sun was already among us and our surprise even **sweeter**. Within our target cabin a ruckus brewed, the sound of scrambling feet clapped against the wooden flooring. Then the door swatted open and a certain brunette ran vigorously through the entrance with a towel in hand.

Before I continue, you may wonder about the shower schedules. The reality is, us cabin counsellors have free access to showers whenever we like, given that others aren't using them first. It's a generous reminder of our prestigious title and responsibility we have as representatives of our Cabin. Mr. D had a weird way of saying he didn't care.

Anyways, back to the events at hand, Katie slipped on what I presumed was a sticky surface and landed heavily on her bottom. The floorboards screamed, clearly not enjoying her extra weight. She slowly stood back up onto her feet and swiped her index finger across said surface. Bringing it to her nose she sniffed. Her emerald eyes widen in what I knew was realization. Leaping off the porch the Demeter born girl took a few steps away from her cabin before turning and giving it a full autopsy. I would love to say I attempted to follow her outstretched finger as she pointed to every puddle of oozed brown fudge. But for some reason, I was preoccupied staring somewhere else, the details are classified, grow up.

"TRAVIS STOLL, YOU BETTER RUN!" She boomed, probably waking everyone in a ten kilometre proximity and snapping me out of my heavenly trance.

Heavenly… don't ask, I could already feel my cheeks heating until I realized what she actually said. I snorted in response as Connor looked visibly pained. It's pretty funny how she concludes that so long it's a prank, I'm the sole one to blame.

As far as I'm concerned, as long as she knows it was me is all that matters. Revenge is a dish best served… **sweet**.


	6. Capture What?

**Review Responses:**

**Guest(The Pleased Procrastinator): **Thanks for the feedback! I unfortunately may have already written this bit before receiving the review... Hope you can make do.

**Innoc3tKitt3n: **I have the tough task of thinking up a plot that will manage to incorporate the large cast. Something I'm currently lacking as of now, so instead of not writing at all, just decided to shift my works.

* * *

#6 – Capture What?

POV Travis

For some **unknown** reason Clarisse made it bluntly obvious she wanted to murder Connor and I. Normally, I'd brush it off – because, you know, you can't deliberately assassinate a fellow camper. However, today was different, we had capture the flag after dinner. So pardon me if I feel a bit nervous, who knows how long I can keep it all from coming out, that being upchucking or spilling it to her electric spear.

"You're toast when I'm done with you." Clarisse threatened, slowly drifting her thumb across her neck.

I cringed ever so slightly before replying, "Only you would compare me to food dear friend."

I managed to stay steady along with carry my voice with as much condescending manner possible. Regardless, I was still off today. I didn't exactly have my wit machine turned on to over drive. Still seemed to do the job as she narrowed her brows, and I kid you not, a thick vein bulged all across her forehead like one of them sadistic dragon ball characters.

"Wanna remind me again why you want my head?" I casually started as the group of us campers quickly poured into the forest clearing.

She only gritted her yellow crusty teeth in response.

No, I guess they aren't THAT crusty, but, HADES, she really needed a breath mint or something. On cue, Connor jumped to my side, arm strapped around my shoulders as he tossed a small white pellet at our murderer to be. Confused, and raged induced Clarisse wrinkled her nose, gritted her teeth like a rabid stray dog that has just seen a cooked wiener sausage for the first time and ever so kindly flipped us the bird.

"You wouldn't want our last death stained breath to outshine your normal living one." Connor explained.

If Chiron hadn't commenced his speech, the two of us would be dead right now. The rules like always were the first to be expressed, a strong emphasis on the fact that accidental death can still be penalized. The centaur gave Connor and I a watchful glace before continuing, which was a bit relieving.

I zoned out the rest of the regulations and decided to sit down onto the warm grass, picking at it to satisfy my boredom. Eventually he told both teams to go to their designated starting positions. Ares in the red, and Athena in the blue, like always.

Immediately, under Annabeth's rule, the Hermes' born were told to go recon the area.

So, you may be wondering, Me = Hermes = thieves = stealthy. Wrong... Oh you are definitely wrong. I was as stealthy as a stampede of elephants. But, that's fine, I make up for it through my phenomenal pranks and dashing looks. Although, I was kind of wishing I could trade in one of the two for some silence. I snapped virtually every stray branch or twig that ever littered this trail. Today's walk in the forest routine goes as follow: step, crunch, cringe, stop moving then rinse and repeat.

After snapping the eighth branch in the last six steps I couldn't help but sigh, loudly. It was more like frustrated growl than sigh truth be told.

"Did you hear that? Sounds like a Stoll." Clarisse's masculine voice echoed.

She didn't seem to care about giving away her position as moments later she sprang out from some foliage, the red lock over top her helmet bounced in unison with her heavy thumping steps. If I were Percy, I'd probably clash in combat and do something heroic yet hinted with awkwardness. However, since I'm just merely Travis, running seemed like the best option at hand, especially given that Clarisse's eyes were drenched with murderous intent.

Thankfully, running is one good hobby of mine and in no time I left the slow pokes from Ares in my dust. Of course I probably sounded like a steam train and alerted everyone in the forest of my sprinting saga but that's not really important.

I clenched my knees as I panted for air. I'm pretty sure I just ran the whole diameter of this forest in under a minute. I literally glided across the surface, I was amazing, admit it, if you were into me you'd totally be blushing right now.

The snap of a branch reverted my attention back onto the situation at hand. I bolted upright and scanned my surroundings. Or, that was the idea, before I really could have done any serious detective work a red lock poked out from a hefty bush.

_Some rookie as bad as hiding as I am as being quiet. _Ipresumed.

It's about time I get some fun. I'm going to mess with this novice as much as I can. Taking one step closer to the bush I noticed the red lock freeze in place. They probably were holding their breath or something militant like. I spun on my heels and placed my back to them, risky I know but, totally worth it. If they honestly thought they were stealthy, they weren't. I could vividly paint out a picture of their projected path easily in my head. I quickly spun on my heels and faced my counterpart.

There, with a helmet far too big for her stood Katie, sword clumsily held in hand as if the very thought of hurting anything never crossed her mind before. Which I know for a fact is lies, considering she usually has the most gruesome of threats ready for Connor and me.

"So, are you going to puncture me with your firmly gripped sword?" I teased.

Probably not a good idea, she hates me more than Clarisse after all. Surely enough, she gripped her sword quite tightly and lunged at me! I was still unarmed! Sidestepping back I fumbled for my dagger, which so happened to be hoisted to my belt.

"You are a true idiot." She grunted as she slashed the blade wildly.

I ducked just in the nick of time. Blue threads fell harmlessly to the ground. I tilted my head in confusion and cautiously brought my hand towards the top of my headgear. That's when I realized she just trimmed my helmet.

She held back a giggle as I dramatically tossed my helmet away and whipped my hair like some absolute heavenly model.

In return she jabbed the blade towards my torso which I parried with my own.

"So, winner buys dinner?" I winked.

She wrinkled her nose in response as she waved her hand. I paused for a split second, all too familiar with those movements. I leaped in the air just as thick vines shot up from beneath me.

Before I continue, I should probably give you a heavy dose of exposition. See, prior to this 'lovely encounter' I infested her cabin with chocolate bunnies. Afterwards, I hid her seed packs, after that Connor and I sprinkled their cabin with weeds, and I think you get the point.

So, when I dodged the vines I sure as Tartarus should have known she'd charge. She had more commitment to beating me than I do in relationships. However, tackling me straight into a prickly rose bush seemed slightly excessive.

What more, her following me into the bush seemed way too excessive. I crashed onto the ground with a thump while she landed on my chiseled pecks. I tightened instinctively. She was way too close. I could feel her heat seep onto me, speaking of heat my cheeks were burning. My gods, it was hot in here. Sparing my pride I quickly shoved her off. I swear, if I wasn't too focused on myself I would have sworn she was taking her sweet time.

"Show some decency!" She screamed.

I simply gaped. This woman was trying to kill me **AND** tackled me into a rose bush, speaking of which, OUCH! Infirmary inbound, people are going to think I'm a walking rose with all these thorns embedded in my flesh. I was about to give her a full piece of my mind when I heard some others or so walk into the once to be battlefield.

"This was definitely Travis' helmet." Clarisse growled.

Katie's spirits lifted as her reinforcements were just a mere metre away. She was just about to blow our cover until I placed a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened quickly and stared at me through her one size too big helmet. I nodded a 'no' as I pleaded with my sparkling sapphire beauties known to you as my eyes. She must have understood my position as she decided against her prior decision of ratting me out. Frustrated Clarisse whipped the helmet against the nearest tree and stomped off, her dimwit brothers followed.

"Thank-you." I whispered as soon as the coast was clear.

I definitely thought she was going to continue her buddy-buddy act with me until she grabbed my orange shirt collar and tossed me out of the bush. I scurried myself onto my feet a dazed expression consuming my face, wide eyed she came sprawling out of the vegetation. Looks like the thorns are the real mvp this game.

"Hold up, why are you still inclined to kill me?" I questioned. My voice far shakier than I would have liked it to be.

"I'm taking you in." She hissed.

Her knuckles were a ghostly white, probably from tightly gripping the sword's hilt. Her hair was a crazed frizzy mess and mud coated her forehead. All in all, she looked absolutely cu- totalled, she looked totalled.

"How about this instead, why don't we just go to the infirmary and lick our wounds." I suggested, clearly avoiding conflict because of two reasons,

1: I misplaced my dagger during the time I was violently assaulted into spiky vegetation.

2: I suddenly had this urge to not fight her, she looked far too TOTALLED.

She pondered the thought for a whole second before swaying her head. Almost as if agreeing with my opinion would be a clash against her very morals and values.

However, that was a whole second of hesitation, And for some odd reason, that made me quite happy.


	7. PUNishable by Names?

**AN: Puns inbound, watch out! Also, I wrote this along with the other first person's before any feedback, I'm not the greatest with portraying girls. Guilty... Review all you want!**

* * *

#7 – PUNishable by Names?

POV Katie

It was hot humid day, my shirt drenched around the collar. Like usual, the sun was high in the sky, blisteringly hot. Lately the weather was one dimensional. Just sunny. Normally I would be fine with it, I mean seriously? Who doesn't enjoy good weather? But, at the same time, there needs to be some rain. It would be awful for our strawberry patch to fall victim to drought.

I raised myself from my kneeling position. Hoisted the straw weaved basket against my waist and made my way towards the storage area. By the time I arrived to the old worn out shanty my arms felt like jelly. In hindsight, it's not really a long trek, but doing it on multiple occasions alongside a merciless sun can quickly take a toll.

I entered the shanty and with a satisfying plop, placed the basket and its contents on top of a pile of freshly picked berries. I alone picked out more berries than the rest of my Cabin, just one of the few reasons why I am counselor and they aren't.

Oh my, that came off as quite arrogant. I can guarantee you I am most certainly not like a hooligan cocky no good scum Stoll. I would never stoop so low.

Never...

What I obviously meant was that I am very determined and responsible. Chiron witnessed my beneficial traits and promoted me to counselor due to them.

Just for clarification sake.

Anyways, I exited the shanty and made my way towards the cabin. Unfortunately, luck was definitely not in its most generous of moods. Turns out that my hard working endeavors is what makes Travis Stoll drawn towards me, likes to pick on those with work ethics. The slimy Hermes born leaned against a tree with a lopsided smirk as he appeared to wait for me.

"What do you want?" I asked, not waiting for a reply as I continued firmly walking past him.

He soon followed, syncing his steps with mine, arms strapped across his chest.

"Are you always this uptight?" He complained, mocking me no doubt.

I was determined not to give him the satisfaction as I ignored his comment.

"So, I saw ya working today, and by the gods, you really shouldn't try so hard, your goody two shoes vibe might rub off on me." Travis persisted.

I'm sure that was some sort of attempt at a joke, But I wasn't in the mood to have any of it, I was tired, I started working before the sun. And just finished, a good twelve hours or so later, breakfast and lunch haven't even occurred to me. Why you ask? Well, I like to feel productive, useful and definitely not like an annoying jerk.

Instinctively my eyes flickered onto the tall teen beside me. His eyes meet mine as he raised a skeptical eyebrow, then a snide smile followed as he embellished a wink. I quickly averted my gaze. I fought back the heating sensation that so desperately tried to climb up my neck and onto my cheeks.

"Why did you watch me work anyways?" I mumbled, taking long shallow breaths.

"I was bored, plus, I had to hide from the Athena cabin." He nonchalantly stated, his hands buried deep into his pockets as if hiding from any cabin was common.

"Right.." I dragged, finally fully composed.

"So, I've been meaning to tell you a joke." Travis began, the gleam in his blue eyes turning childish and just plain mischievous in general.

I gulped subtly and braced myself for the worst. At this point trying to lecture him about anything seemed futile. Can't **beat** them, can't **teach** them, join them. A motto I decided to live by seconds ago.

"Alright, let's hear it." I sighed.

"Why did the apple cross the street?"

I froze in place, prompting him to do the same. To begin with, this joke was going to be random, that much was clear, but defying the very physics of common sense, please, couldn't he have tried to make it somewhat relatable. Who can relate to a darn apple? Unacceptable, I disapprovingly nodded my head before answering.

"Apples can't walk, let alone cross streets." I protested, finding anyway to belittle his inevitable bad joke to be.

"Suspend your belief Katie-Kat." Travis cheered, clasping an arm around my shoulder playfully.

I stiffened, felt as tight as a statue that's been dipped in chilly frozen waters and refrigerated for a century. No one gives me condescending nicknames. This whole encounter was a massive train wreck, first the joke, which he hasn't even finished, and now this?

I slapped his arm away as I massaged my temples, steady breaths to calm myself.

"Okay, why did the apple cross the road?" I gritted, eyes glued shut and allowing my fingers to massage the mental pain away.

"He wanted to get to the other cider the road."

The birds even stopped for that one, silence, absolute dead silence. If any human had to endure such shame as he is right now, they'd without a doubt lock themselves into their room and cry away their sorrows for years on end.

"Meh, I got others." Travis broke the silence, the birds chirping once again.

"Do you now? I'd love to hear some more." I sarcastically put.

Or so I thought, guess I wasn't obvious enough as Travis cleared his throat and proceeded onto the next pun, "Do you know why trees can't wait for winter to end?"

"Trees actua- no... No I don't" I corrected myself, noticing him narrow his brows in what I presumed was a joking glare. Regardless, I'd be more than willing to make sure he doesn't repeat that wretched nickname ever again.

Katie-Kat? Really? Where did that even come from? I struggle to see the symbolic connotation involved with my name and Kat. Short for Katie? Does it even mean anything to begin with? Realistically we are talking about Travis here. I doubt he thinks about anything other than his next prank.

"Um... Katie? When exactly will your reaction turnip?" Travis questioned, tilting his head in a mixed fusion of discomfort and confusion.

"Pardon?" I replied sheepishly.

Travis puffed out a long dragged sigh before continuing again, not that I cared or anything, he was the one who waited for me after all.

"Okay, Trees can't wait for winter to end because they will feel **relieved**."

"..."

"Did you not get that? Relieved, as in re-leafed? 'cause you know? Trees get their leafs back after winter and stuff."

"Yes I get it!" I screamed, feeling very inclined to pull out my hair.

"Sheesh, no need to be grumpy, I recommend eating something." Travis mocked before shifting on his heels and quickly hightailing away from me.

I would have started to pursuit the bastard if my legs didn't feel so flimsy. Instead I allowed my grumbling stomach do the talking as I sluggishly dragged my feet towards the dinner pavilion.

The rascal can wait for next time.

* * *

**Clingy Author Note: Sorry if OOC. I'm seriously bad in getting in the minds of ladies. Proof being my one week relationship...*Sniff**Sniff***

**Gasp! That's probably why I made Katie extremely hostile internally!? Psych analyzing myself is quite the chore...**


	8. Texting Buddies

**AN: This was sorta inspired by a fanfiction I read, So since, I do not want to be known as a idea stealer, credits to the author of 'Wrong Number'. Rad story, If you like Solangelo(that how it's spelt?) I definitely recommend! Okay, enough of promoting and backside saving. **

**Review Responses:**

**Pink lady of love: thank-you! Also, i'm working on it. **

**percabeths daughter: I'll glad you liked it!**

* * *

#8 – Texting Buddies

POV- Omniscient

*knock* *knock* *knock*

The rapping of knuckles clashed against the worn out door of Cabin 4.

Instantly, Katie shot upright into a sitting position. Her legs were sprawled against the bed sheets as she rubbed the tiredness from her eyes. Taking a quick glance through the curtained window proved it to still be dark out. The sun yet breaking the horizon.

Slightly annoyed, Katie reluctantly placed her feet against the chill touch of oaken floorboards. Not wanting to disturb her fellow campmates she tiptoed to the entrance. As quietly as rusty hinges allowed, the cabin counsellor slowly creaked the door open. Poking her eyes through the small crack, she scanned the exteriors.

She squinted her eyebrows in a concentrated manner as the realization of no one being present dawned on her. She squeezed her thin frame through the open door and stepped onto the porch. The chills of early morning breezes brushed against her flimsy attire. Shivering and holding herself tight, Katie continued to survey the campgrounds.

Dying embers still remained glowing in the darkness. The silhouettes of huts and trees were spread across the background as light was of an essence.

Feeling an invisible weight lift from her chest, Katie turned on her heels and was making her way back to the creaky door.

However, the vibration of a mechanic pulse quickly sent her ADHD self into kill-mode. She did a complete 180⁰ degrees as her eyes flickered from side to side.

A second barrage of vibrations drew her attention to one area in particular. Down, at her bare toes.

There a rectangular object dimly lit up. In the center of the screen were two messages. Crouching down to ground level, Katie quickly deduced the item to be a phone.

A slow panic started to surge through her body. All phones do is attract monsters to the given location. A third set of vibrations startled the already tense girl as she impulsively collected the phone.

**4:23am- Yo! Password is 1234. Swipe right and talk to me!**

**4:24am- Down here...**

**4:24am- Stop panicking and pick up the phone, i'll explain everything. **

Taking deep breaths, Katie composed herself. She quietly sat down on the porch's stairs and held the phone in between her hands. Doing as she was told, she responded to the mysterious messenger.

_4:26am – Yes, hello, I do not know to whom I'm speaking with, if you could so kindly introduce yourself and explain the situation It would be much obliged. Oh, and please reveal your location. _

**4:26am – Wow... are you this formal with everyone katiekat?**

At that moment, a sudden urge to toss the phone consumed her very thoughts. Only one person has ever had the capabilities of coming up with a nickname so infuriating. Standing back up, Katie quickly made her way back into cabin, concealing herself from whatever vantage point the Hermes born was spying from.

_4:27am- Travis Stoll. _

**4:28am- You guessed it!**

_4:29am- Don't you have other things to do, like sleep?_

**4:29am- Sleep would be nice, but talking with you would be nicer :D**

Back in the comfort of her bed, and hidden from prying eyes, Katie did little to hide a blush. Thinking about the message only seemed to make her checks burn brighter. Annoyed with her hormones, the counsellor buried herself under her blankets and let out a groan of dissatisfaction.

_4:36am- You could have worded that a lot better._

**4:42am- Oh gods... **

**4:42am- I didntm ean it hat way, Its cuz imb ored abd al lokay, dontg et the wrohg idea. **

_4:43am- Did you just panic over the phone? _

**4:51am- Mistakes happen, that's all i'm willing to share. **

_4:52am- That's thoroughly embarrassing. _

**4:53am- Says the one who panicked at the sight of a phone.**

_4:55am- Speaking of which, weren't you suppose to explain why monsters aren't coming to this location?_

**4:56am- Right, I got Beckendorf to make these things. They act like walkie-talkies. Or those old fashion can phones? You familiar with those? The one with the strings attached. Strings attached... Anyways, the only person who can receive these messages is the person holding the other phone. **

_4:58am- That made little to no sense. First off, why would Beckendorf ever agree to make these? Secondly, why would he make something so primitive with such a technologically advanced exterior? It's touch screen for gods sake!_

**5:01am- I don't appreciate your tone. Beckendorf owed me a favour, and for the very reason you panicked, monsters can't register this frequency because there is no frequency. The phone can only send messages to it's other half and vice versa. **

_5:02am- That almost sounded intelligent. _

**5:03am- Thank-you**

_5:03am- You're an embarrassment. _

**5:04am- You need to stop being so hurtful.**

_5:05am- Maybe you should let me sleep then._

**5:06am- No one's forcing you to reply.**

Registering the final message, Katie blinked twice. All this time she thought it was mandatory to reply if spoken to. However, in an odd turn of events, Travis gave her new found information that granted her peace and quiet. With her newly acquainted knowledge Katie resurfaced from her blanket fortress and placed the phone in her drawer.

Afterwards, no longer burdened to continue the conversation she slumped down against the warmth of her mattress and fell into a much needed slumber.

_**Line Break**_

"Katie. Katie, it's time to wake up." A voice soothingly sang.

The girl in question refused the kind voice by burying her face deeper into the pillow's soft surface.

"Katie. Wake up." The voice repeated far more sternly, patience clearly a virtue not practised.

"What is it?" Katie responded groggily. Her eyes flickering open uncomfortably against the sun's rays.

"Breakfast. You'll be late."

Katie shifted her gaze from the blinding window onto her counterpart. There standing with hands on hips and weight focused on one foot was Miranda Gardiner. She had a bored expression on her face as her eyes glossed over with apathy. Feeling satisfied with her work, Miranda made her way out of the cabin.

Finally accustoming her eyes to the excess sunlight Katie slipped out of bed. Showering would have to wait as she quickly made her way to the drawer. Fetching out a shirt in a rushed fashion she also accidentally yanked out the phone. Not prepared for the phone's hasten arrival she clumsily juggled the machine from hand to hand before dropping it onto the floorboards. The sound of glass shattering echoed through the hollow cabin, making her freeze in place like one of Medusa's statues. Slowly kneeling down, Katie picked up the notorious device. To her horror, the phone's screen was obliterated and far from recognizable.

What worst was the abundance of unanswered messages she couldn't read through the cracked screen. Sighing in an annoyed manner, Katie forcefully dressed herself and made her way to the dinner pavilion.

Walking down the dirt trail, the only thoughts that came to mind were about the phone. On cue, she dug her hand into her shorts pocket and fished out the item in mind. Her attention was on the device as her walking pattern quickly went to cruise control. Paying no attention to her surroundings she carelessly tripped over a branch falling face first against the ground.

Mud smeared all over her forehead as her frizzy brown hair dangled in all directions. No way was she going to show her face to public eyes like this. Blowing strands of hair from her face, Katie quickly stood upright. Only then did she realize she threw her phone when timbering downward. Panicked only for a second, she realized she had no obligation to keeping the device safe, and if she did, she clearly already failed even before this event. Now no longer preoccupied, Katie surveyed her surroundings. The branch she tripped over was no branch at all, but legs that lead into some foliage.

Continuing her investigation she poked her head into the bush. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw the remaining half of the body she stumbled over. Lying on the ground was Travis, who had bags under his shut eyes. His phone, a mirror image to hers was balanced on his chest. Leafs and twigs were stuck in his shaggy brown hair, and his arms folded on his stomach as if he were an open casket corpse.

Curiosity consumed her. She hastily snatched up the phone and scurried back to her cabin. For some reason the bush was far hotter than she first anticipated as sweat trickled down her heated face.

Back in her safe haven, (under her sheets) she snooped for the phone's existing messages.

**5:14am- Katiekat? **

**5:20am- Katie... please reply**

**5:45am- Demeter Child, i'm basically begging.**

**6:01am- Why do you got to be so ruuude. **

**6:19am- I was joking, come on, reply already.**

**6:36am- I'm not clingy, just bored. Don't get any wrong ideas. **

**6:54am- I'm very bored. Super bored, help a me out. Please. **

**7:29am- I'm starting to think you fell asleep... sleep tight. **

**8:10am- Breakfast in 20, i'ma take a short nap, you reply soon okay. **

The messages had a gentle vibe to them, which in result made Katie feel strange. She definitely did not know how to react. The notion of Travis being a caring compassionate person contradicted every single schema she had about the Hermes born. It made her confused, something no one likes to feel, especially when it involves their beliefs. Bothered, Katie screamed into her pillow, venting her frustration on the inanimate objects that gave her comfort. At this point, the only things comforting were the messages.

* * *

**Clingy Author Note: Just gonna say it right now, if that was too sappy, sorry... I'm sorry, I just like slow sappy build ups then... I'm a disgrace I know, I just hope it's something you can enjoy or tolerate. :D. Review as you please.**

**In case you didn't know, **

**Bold – Travis**

_Italics - Katie_


	9. Indoor Excitements

**Review Responses: **

**Fanguurl(Guest)- I myself like the opposite attract ships(even if they aren't canon). **

**Paper'Scars- (chapter 7) I love puns, I had to incorporate it in my work, glad you liked it!**

**darkmagician751- That's good to hear! I'm glad i'm not the only one then. **

**percabeths daughter- I wanna thank you for being on top with the reviews.**

* * *

#9 – Indoor Excitements

POV: Omniscient

The blazing sun the camp came to love and enjoy had disappeared. Instead it was replaced by a gray cloudless sky and torrential downpour. The rain fell like mortar shells against the ground defacing the once established trails. The ground was more trench ridden than Belgium in 1915. The surface was vastly wet and the freezing winds swept across the camp blowing leaves and twigs across its wake.

All in all, outdoor activities were clearly not an option. The culprit to such a horrendous weather catastrophe was none other than Mr. D. The God gave the weather 'access' to the campgrounds as his strawberry patch and vineyard required the shower. Campers quickly came to argue but were just as quickly discouraged when the god zapped a tree into a sizzling ash. Reckless, but powerful nonetheless.

In the end, the rain stayed and the campers stranded in their cabins.

Taking advantage of such gloomy measures was none other than Travis Stoll. Relaxation and lack of productivity were his specialties after all. With his legs crossed and hands tucked behind his lying head he slept carefree. The rain danced against the roof in a calming gentle pattern that seemed to encourage the Hermes born to continue his activity, or better said, his lack of. The softness of the mattress tugged at his sides, as if hugging and enclosing him in a comfortable paradise. Even his siblings were quiet. It was as if everything were working together to make this moment a reality. A dreamy smile spread on his face as he snuggled the back of his head deeper into the pillow.

"Yo, all the counselors were called into the big house for a meeting." Connor interrupted.

That desired moment died faster than it was created. Frustrated, Travis quickly undone his tangled position and lifted himself from the comforts of his bed. Visibly showing his anger through grunts and arm gestures the teen scavenged his closet for a rain jacket. His blue eyes refused to leave his brother's tense face as he forcefully shoved his arms into the jacket's sleeves. Yanking the zipper violently the teen fumingly ventured out into the hurricane-like storm. Connor cringed at the sound of a slamming door. Tentatively, he glanced onto his sprawled group of siblings, who all have been either awoken or interrupted by the commotion.

"If you thought that was bad, picture him before breakfast." Connor joked, grinning cheekily.

_**Line Break**_

A blast of tundra wind reminded Travis to tug onto his sleeves tightly. After a few steps in the muddy surface, he realized his sneakers were sinking deeply like quicksand. Lifting his right foot gingerly he tried to shake the sticky brown paste. After seconds of failure he reluctantly proceeded, internally seething at the fact that he decided to wear white shoes on this day.

Only after placing his soggy shoes on the wooden porch did a sense of security flow through him. Finally a surface he didn't fear of sinking into, a solid one.

Not wanting to stay in the freezing temperatures any longer than needed, Travis hastily opened the front door. Immediately a blast of warmth surrounded him. The heated big house made sure of keeping its guests in a state of luxury. The Hermes born discarded his ruined footwear near the entrance and found a hook to place his jacket on. He then made his way to the one room that all meeting took place in, the rec room.

Even out in the empty corridor Travis could hear the sound of chatter seep under the door's open space. Curiously tilting his head to the side he continued and snapped the door wide open. The third and final door he wanted to open this day.

Sloth, a sin more worthy as a virtue in his books.

The chatter magnified and drowned out the sound of patting rain. Paying him little attention the former guests continued with their mingling. Confusion consumed Travis as he stared at the scene of socializing campers. Unconsciously he raised a lone brow as proof of his skepticism.

"It's a party!" Connor screamed, startling the former.

Cranking his head to the side, Travis noticed his brother firmly strap an arm around his shoulder.

"Party?" Travis dumbly repeated as his younger brother ushered him deeper into the room.

"You know it! We counselors deserve it after all. Beverages there, food here, couches by the pool table," Connor explained. He then pointed to the given location with his outstretched index finger like the professional tour guide he was.

"I guess, but won't Chiron be upset?" Travis asked.

Connor stared in return, a blank expression plastered on his face.

"What's wrong with you? You're starting to sound like Gardner." Connor teased before leaving his counterpart alone.

Travis felt as if he were stabbed in the chest, and then dumped in salt. Perhaps the lowest of all blows he has ever received. Yet, it was a possibility he pondered.

Has he become more like her solely due to association?

Shivering, Travis swayed his head. Thoughts like those are kept for the therapist. Instead he wanted to focus on having a fun time as he zipped towards the pool table.

_**Line Break**_

"Katie, I don't want to come off as rude and all, but... why are you here?" Pollux ventured as cautiously as possible.

Sitting on the plush maroon couch with both, legs and arms crossed, the girl in question turned and faced the blond.

"What do you mean by that?" She finally responded after an eerie wait that unnerved the tall Dionysus twin.

"Well," He started, taking a seat beside his fellow counselor, "I figured someone as hard-working like you would be at the strawberry patches."

Katie narrowed her eyes in agitation as she shifted her head forward and stared off into nothing in particular, her folding arms constricting tighter.

"I was, but Silena insisted everyone be present for today."

"Oh..." Pollux finished, following Katie's stare with his. Without a topic to speak of, the blond pressed a paper cup to his lips, giving purpose to the stretched out silence between them.

"Nice talk." He said before slowly standing upright and dragging his feet to another area far from the mood killing girl.

The Demeter born rolled her eyes in dissatisfaction. She was doing nothing but wasting time here, and it was glaringly obvious that she made the others feel tense with her excessively enhanced work ethics.

Pollux was one of many who came and attempted conversation. Even the social and prestigious Silena couldn't muster a relatable topic between the two of them. She left just as fast as she arrived. Katie, vastly annoyed with the situation dug her hand viciously into a bowl of chips. A scowl glued on her face, and showing little promise of leaving as she plopped the contents into her mouth.

_**Line Break **_

"When you dye your hair silver?" Travis questioned, pulling at said streak of hair.

"You mind? Trying to make a shot here," Percy complained. He then proceeded to swat Stoll's hand away as he squeezed an eye shut and poked his tongue out in deep concentration.

"Hmm, now that I think about it, Annabeth has one too, you a guys finally a couple?" Travis mischievously put.

The spilled information interfered with his concentration as he fumbled with the stick, smashing the tip against the white sphere with more force than needed. This propelled the white ball across the green surface and sinking it into the bottom of a hole.

Annoyed, Percy slowly faced his counterpart.

"You swore on the River Styx."

"I swore on not telling anyone that you lik-. " Travis' voice became muffled as Percy leaped over the pool table and clasped his hand firmly across the Hermes born's mouth.

Beckendorf, being the other member of the pool game witnessed the whole event play out. He sighed as he continued to watch the two childishly fool around on the floor like mud wrestlers.

"I'm going to get punch." He deadpanned.

Standing back upright Percy glared at his former playing partner.

"Too far?" Travis sheepishly concluded from his fallen position.

"Very."

"What's going on here?" Annabeth stated, arriving on the scene with her hands placed on hips.

"No-nothing. I was just leaving, love what ya did with your hair by the way, streak of silver really suits your... eyes?" Travis rambled, springing upright like a torpedo.

Annabeth folded her arms and had a dangerously calm demeanour whereas Percy from behind her was giving Travis hand signals to stop speaking, swaying his wrist back and forth at his neck.

Taking a long deep breath and closing her eyes, The Athene born vented her anger patiently. However, once she reopened them ,the prankster was nowhere to be seen.

"He's afraid you might send him to Tartarus or something." Percy shrugged, in his most convincing nonchalant facade.

_**Line Break**_

"Lovely weather." Beckendorf stated, his weight straining the cushions.

"Yeah..." Katie replied, stuffing her mouth with another assorted group of chips.

The two went silent afterwards. Although clearly not exciting, it definitely was not awkward. They both enjoyed the quietness between them. Beckendorf was perhaps the only other person present who could have paralleled Katie in determination and freakish working hours.

"Holy Zeus, I had no idea you two were starting a business as a MORGUE!" Travis complained from behind the couch.

No responses from the others made the teen nervous, and a nervous Travis had a tendency of filling the silence with devastatingly bad humour.

"Speaking of business... Wanted to be a banker once... I lost interest though."

Charles, already disliking the development decided to stand and leave Katie, allow her to be the ONLY victim of the prankster's antics.

The cushion started to act like a sponge, breathing in the air as it expanded slowly, released from its burden, only to be jumped on by a bothered teen.

"That was good, admit it." Travis smiled, concealing his anxiety through laughter.

Only one thought crossed Katie's mind. How long until he gets bored and moves onto someone more... receptive of his brutal jokes?

Quite long it seemed as Travis started to speak yet again, "So, Annabeth is in a hostile mood, recommend staying away from her."

"You have yourself to blame." Katie sternly hissed.

Travis' presence was a nuisance. And that was putting it kindly. After long sleepless nights, Katie concluded she indeed did not have any new found respect for the fool as he was merely playing around, his messages were a fluke. He could never be kind. All he did was torment her. With the new resolve in mind, she was extra prepared to be as cold as needed when around the teen.

"Hello? Katie-Kat you there?" Travis questioned, snapping his fingers in front of her dazed eyes in an attempt to register reaction from her zombie expression.

After a few seconds it succeeded as Katie's scowl grew deeper and her eyebrows cringed in annoyance.

"Go bother someone else."

"Katie..." Travis paused, his voice far more mature than one accustoms to.

The serious tone prompted for the brunette to face him. He was the definition of a worried friend, eyes wide and caring, posture welcoming and eyebrows raised in alarm.

That odd feeling churned in her stomach again. Travis wasn't playing by the script anymore and it made her feel sick. That or she ate far too many chips.

"You really need to stop that." Katie slouched and focused her gaze onto the oaken floorboards. Her whisper was vastly soft, merely a faint audible sentence drowned out by the sound of much louder conversation.

"Is something troubling you? I haven't gotten any more annoying than I already am."

Katie was too preoccupied with her wondering thoughts. She was having an internal war against herself again, and the old values and beliefs were having a struggle keeping charge. Her unmoving body was as stiff as a rock. Travis simply stared at his counterpart in response of her lack of.

Completely misinterpreting her motionless behaviour as pained agony, Travis panicked.

He most certainly did not want to make her foul mood even worst. Only one idea came to mind, in order to rescue the train wreck he already started. Ignoring the heat crawling up his neck he commenced to explain the situation.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break you... I... Hmm, I'm not the greatest at comforting but I read somewhere that one hugs another who is feeling down... so just a heads up."

Katie yet to register anything happening in the exterior world was still debating whether Travis was a human being who could express good emotions or not. She was knocked out of her trance as arms wrapped around her in a comfortable fashion. The warmth seeped onto her skin. Relaxing her evidently exhausted mind and making her feel blissful.

Of course once she realized who was hugging her, she couldn't help but shove the person off with as much force possible. The teen was sent tumbling backwards onto the soft adhesive textures the couch offered, making his landing quite pleasant despite the abrupt movements.

"Wh-what the Ha-Hades were you d-doing?" Katie stuttered, her face a vibrant shade of red.

"I...uh...comforting." Travis stumbled, He himself burning at the tip of his ears.

_**Line Break**_

"That was interesting." Silena said.

"Right you are." Castor reinforced.

The two counselor were casually loitering at the beverage table. Standing with drinks in their hands, they supervised the party. They made little effort to actually involve themselves with others as their duties as patrons was to make sure people were having a relatively safe, and fun time.

"Well, I was going to suggest Truth or Dare, but it seems like people don't need a gentle push in the right direction," the Aphrodite born smiled.

"I would like to see that play out." Castor joked, laughing at the prospect of counselors playing such a childish and primitive game. His violet eyes flickered onto his counterpart. Her sweet smile heavily laced with different intention.

"Wait... you're serious?" He nervously deduced.

* * *

**AN: That was far longer than expected. Hope that was enjoyable for y'all! **


	10. Burden of the Cold

**Review Responses: Sorry for such a late update! Hope it's up to par with the rest, anyhow I decided against the Truth or Dare as that would have been, too interesting. But I might do it as a bonus chapter for all scenes I don't plan to incorporate. **

**AN: Nearly 3000 views! That's insane! Nearly 30 Reviews. I say this is quite the success, Thank-you to all who supports this story.**

* * *

Chapter #10 – Burden of the Cold

POV Omniscient

Not only had a day after the party and the storm disappeared. In fact, as if to mock the members of the camp the sun decided to beam down heavily. There wasn't even a single cloud in the blue sky.

The campers didn't feel as if cheated as they were all too eager to leave their designated cabins and move around. Camp Half-Blood was booming back to life. Chatter and bird chirps enveloped the area along with the occasional clanking of blades in the forge.

The trails may have been muddy, but hardly enough to force those determined enough to work to stop. For example, just as the sun peaked over the horizon Katie was out already picking the delicate red berries.

Mr. D himself was somewhat pleased with the downpours outcome. Not only were his plants enriched, if not drowned, but his campers gained a new perspective on the outdoors.

Of course, he'd never admit to the latter, as any signs of compassion would ruin the perfectly built up facade.

Now, one may be wondering, where does Travis come in? Well, like stated before the sun just so happen to appear in a mocking manner, especially for one boy particular.

That's right, Travis Stoll saw the happiness and joy the sun provided as untouchable. Anyone who managed to pick up a cold from the events of one storm would have agreed.

Frustrated, the boy reluctantly stayed in bed. As if deserted, he was the only one in the Cabin. It was quite the scary atmosphere given the filth and creaking wooden floorboards. Regardless, Travis paid it little attention as he stayed cocooned under a multitude of blankets. He even had an ice pack over top his forehead. It was quite the serious cold, strong enough too bedridden the boy but too weak for ambrosia to cure it without any permanent damage on him. He was stuck in the odd middle and forced to wait it out.

The sounds of giggles and laughter seeped through the windows, further infuriating him. If he weren't so stubborn and prideful he would have never been in this mess.

He was almost certain what, or more accurately, who caused him this cold. None other than Katie Gardner.

After all, she did dare him to go into the torrential weather and swim in the lake.

By the time he came back, he was completely soaked. But more importantly, he was shivering, chattering his teeth and felt numb around his limbs and face. Tell tale signs of an inevitable cold.

A scowl forced its way onto his face, but only temporarily as he just couldn't seem to keep himself completely mad. Which not only further enraged him, but also confused him. As of lately, the boy was becoming more and more confused. The person he enjoyed teasing was now transforming into one of his main source of thoughts.

The boy snapped to reality after the rusty hinges screamed out. Gingerly, Travis turned his head towards his now open door. His heart did a double beat as he saw the last person he wanted to see.

Katie, who looked as if she were taken out of fruit picking duty, was now standing at his entrance way with a bowl of sorts in her open palms. Steam floated up into the air before dissipating. The Demeter born walked to his bedside and placed the bowl onto the night stand. Afterwards she took a seat onto his office chair he stationed at his study section.

During all of this, Travis dared not to speak. He was so desperately hoping this was a dream, or a nightmare given the people involved. That's what he kept telling himself, the increase in his fever and nervous bile at his throat disagreed.

The boy gulped then weakly spoke, "What are you doing?"

Katie paid him little attention as she fiddled with the paper contents on top of his desk, her back to him. Only after completely organizing and neatly placing the pile of crumbled papers onto the far ride corner did she turn to face him.

"Since I got you sick, Chiron told me to help you with your healing process." The girl deadpanned, a stoic expression plastered onto her face. Her green eyes glossed over in boredom and her facial muscles lacked in movement.

Travis on the other hand zoned out the rest of her explanation after 'sick'. He was right, and that was really all that mattered.

"I knew it was you!" The boy childishly exclaimed, pointing a finger at his seated counterpart.

Despite his all immature conduct, Katie did not reveal any signs of distraught. Instead she tilted her head and smiled sweetly which in return unnerved Travis beyond no ends.

"I'm sorry, please don't kill me." The boy mumbled, gulping for a second time.

Katie rolled her eyes as she thrust the bowl of soup into Travis' open hands.

_Yep, she's trying to kill me_ he thought.

In an clumsy manner the boy prevented any of the steaming contents falling onto his mattress, which in result burnt his hands.

Katie then tossed a spoon his way and was quickly making her way towards the door. She didn't want to be around him after all.

Travis cleared his throat which prompted her to stop. Her knuckles were going white as she clenched the bronze doorknob. She shifted her head slightly to the side as she spotted a mischievous glint in the boy's blue eyes.

"Aren't you going to feed me?" He smirked.

Where Travis gained the confidence he doesn't know. All that he can confirm is that he was feeling extremely embarrassed the more he pondered it. Katie on the other hand, she kept an unwavering face as she proceeded to take a seat on his bed.

The Hermes born squirmed as she sat on the soft surface. His cheeks were burning up, why was she playing along? Of all times, she decides to humour him now? Travis couldn't compose himself as the spoonful of the yellow liquid was being guided towards his mouth.

Horror flashed in his eyes as they quivered at the sight. His heart was beating ferociously. What is going on? Why is she doing this? The teen lost all will to speak as his throat dried up like a desert. The only thing he focused on was the suspended spoon that slowly made its way towards his clenched mouth.

"What's the matter?" Katie asked, her voice laced with worry.

This in result only worried him more. She must have poisoned the soup. She was torturing him. She was going to commit mass murder on the Hermes Cabin and he was the start. More and more of these dreadfully irrational thoughts kept popping into his head. She, being so uncharacteristic was by far the most terrifying the he ever witnessed. Moreover, the fear induced boy couldn't stop running his mind a million miles an hour.

"I'm...not... I'm not hungry!" The boy screamed, pinching his eyes shut as the spoon was mere inches from his lips.

After an eerie silence, Travis pried his eyes open. There was Katie casually dumping the spoon's contents back into the bowl and placing said item beside it. She then lifted herself up from the bed and advanced on the exit.

Door fully open and in her hand, she turned back, "Glad that was settled then."

Afterwards she finally made her way out the cabin, engulfed by the sunlight.

Travis sat there, his heart still beating as if he finished his usual everyday jog. He was at the brink of panting. It took him a good minute or two before recuperating.

But when he did, all he could think of is the incident that just occurred, why did he react the way he did? Quirking an eyebrow the boy replayed the events in his head as embarrassing as they may be.

His eyes widen in shock realization. Normally Travis was quite shameless with whatever he did, but now, just now he felt embarrassed. What more, he felt embarrassed at what she was possibly thinking. Why was he caring what she might think of him?

Gulping for a third time his gaze snapped onto the soup.

And why was she so darn eccentric?

* * *

**Clingy Author Note: I feel as if this may have been a step back or such... Not sure, I just hope it was enjoyable and not a glaringly obvious plot contradiction. I don't really think it is... but I'm blind when it comes to my own work. **


End file.
